Billie Jean
"Billie Jean" is one of Michael Jackson's songs in the albums Thriller and HIStory: Past, Present and Future, Book I. This song is considered one of Jackson's most famous and known songs due to his live performance in Motown 25: Yesterday, Today, Forever and his famous moonwalk dance performed there for the first time. This song was produced by Jackson and Quincy Jones and written by Jackson. This song was mixed 91 times by audio engineer Bruce Swedien before it was finalized. "Billie Jean" was so successful that it received numerous honors. This song also has an instrumental remix in Michael Jackson's Moonwalker and another remix for a Pepsi commercial. "Billie Jean" sealed Jackson's status as an international pop icon.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billie_Jeanhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vIdNPuGo5TU Lyricshttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=luyUhOlBK-I * Verse * She was more like a beauty queen from a movie scene * I said, "Don't mind, but what do you mean I am the one?" * Who will dance on the floor in the round? * She said I am the one * Who will dance on the floor in the round? * Verse * She told me her name was Billie Jean as she caused a scene * Then every head turned with eyes that dreamed of being the one * Who will dance on the floor in the round? * Bridge * People always told me, "Be careful of what you do" * "And don't go around breakin' young girls' hearts" * Hee-hee * And Mother always told me, "Be careful of who you love" * "And be careful of what you do 'cause the lie becomes the truth * Chorus * Billie Jean is not my lover * She's just a girl who claims that I am the one * But the kid is not my son * She says I am the one * But the kid is not my son * Hee-hee * Hee-hee * Verse * For 40 days and for 40 nights, * The law was on her side * But who can stand when she's in demand? * Her schemes and plans * 'Cause we danced on the floor in the round? * So take my strong advice * And just remember to always think twice * (Do think twice) Do think twice * Verse * She Told My Baby We'd Danced 'Till 3:00 * Then She Looked At Me * Then Showed A Photo My Baby Cried * His Eyes Were Like Mine * Who Will Dance On The Floor In The Round, Baby * Bridge * People Always Told Me Be Careful Of What You Do * And Don't Go Around Breaking Young Girls' Hearts * She Came And Stood Right By Me * Then The Smell Of Sweet Perfume * This Happened Much Too Soon * She Called Me To Her Room * Yeah * Chorus * Billie Jean Is Not My Lover * She's Just A Girl Who Claims That I Am The One * But The Kid Is Not My Son * Billie Jean Is Not My Lover * She's Just A Girl Who Claims That I Am The One * But The Kid Is Not My Son * She Says I Am The One, But The Kid Is Not My Son * Hee-hee * Hey * Whoo * She Says I Am The One, But The Kid Is Not My Son * Billie Jean Is Not My Lover * She's Just A Girl Who Claims That I Am The One * But The Kid Is Not My Son * She Says I Am The One, But The Kid Is Not My Son * She Says I Am The One * She Says He Is The One * She Says I Am The One * Billie Jean Is Not My Lover * Billie Jean Is Not My Lover * Billie Jean Is Not My Lover * Billie Jean Is Not My Lover * Billie Jean Is Not My Lover * Billie Jean Is Not My Lover Live performance performing "Billie Jean" live in Motown 25: Yesterday, Today, Forever]] Michael Jackson has performed this song live in Motown 25: Yesterday, Today, Forever. In his live performance, Jackson did his famous Moonwalk dance in front of many people for the first time and this event became very famous for the moonwalk.http://michael-jackson.wikia.com/wiki/Motown_25%3A_Yesterday%2C_Today%2C_Forever Awards and nominations "Billie Jean" became one of the best selling singles in 1983 and even worldwide. The honors include 2 Grammy Awards, one American Music Award, and even an introduction into the Music Video Producers Hall of Fame. The song topped both the U.S. and U.K. charts simultaneously. In other countries, "Billie Jean" topped the charts of Spain and Switzerland, reached the top 10 in Austria, Italy, New Zealand, Norway, and Sweden and peaked at #45 in France. Considered to be one of the most revolutionary songs in history, "Billie Jean" was certified platinum by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA) in 1989. In Michael Jackson's Moonwalker ﻿"Billie Jean" made an appearance in the video game as an instrumental remix. It is played on Stage 4, the Cavern.http://michael-jackson.wikia.com/wiki/Michael_Jackson%27s_Moonwalker In the arcade version of Michael Jackson's Moonwalker, "Billie Jean" doesn't show up as a background music, but it plays as the credits music for the arcade version. In Michael Jackson - Pepsi Commercial This song appears remixed with the words changed to represent Pepsi instead of "Billie Jean." It follows the same chords and beat, but with the words changed.http://michael-jackson.wikia.com/wiki/Michael_Jackson_-_Pepsi_Commercial In HIStory: Past, Present and Future, Book I This song appears in this album. It is the first song on the first disc.http://michael-jackson.wikia.com/wiki/HIStory%3A_Past%2C_Present_and_Future%2C_Book_I Trivia * Originally, this song was actually disliked by Michael Jackson and Quincy Jones. Jackson had almost removed the track from the Thriller album after Jackson and Jones had disagreements regarding it. * This song has been performed in all tours by Jackson. * "Billie Jean" had been mixed over 90 times by Bruce Swedien. Gallery Billie Jean Gallery.jpg imagesCAJG67HC.jpg Billie Jean Gallery 2.jpg Billie Jean.jpg imagesCA0QWMV1.jpg imagesCAL1PCL5.jpg See also * Motown 25: Yesterday, Today, Forever * Michael Jackson * Thriller (album) References External links * Album and song * Live performance * Music video * Michael Jackson's Moonwalker Remix Category:Thriller songs Category:Songs Category:Music videos Category:Singles